eigafandomcom_ja-20200213-history
最高興行収入映画の一覧
最高興行収入映画の一覧（さいこうこうぎょうしゅうにゅうえいがのいちらん、List of highest-grossing films） インフレ調整版(アメリカ国内) 順位 原題 邦題 公開年 1 Gone with the Wind 風と共に去りぬ 1939 2 Star Wars Episode IV: A New Hope スター・ウォーズ エピソード4/新たなる希望 1977 3 The Sound of Music サウンド・オブ・ミュージック 1965 4 E.T. the Extra-Terrestrial E.T. 1982 5 The Ten Commandments 十戒 1956 6 Titanic タイタニック 1997 7 Jaws ジョーズ 1975 8 Doctor Zhivago ドクトル・ジバゴ 1965 9 The Exorcist エクソシスト 1973 10 Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs 白雪姫 1937 11 101 Dalmatians 101匹わんちゃん 1961 12 Star Wars Episode V: The Empire Strikes Back スター・ウォーズ エピソード5/帝国の逆襲 1980 13 Ben-Hur ベン・ハー 1959 14 Star Wars Episode VI: Return of the Jedi スター・ウォーズ エピソード6/ジェダイの帰還 1983 15 The Sting スティング 1973 16 Raiders of the Lost Ark レイダース/失われたアーク《聖櫃》 1981 17 Jurassic Park ジュラシック・パーク 1993 18 The Graduate 卒業 1967 19 Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace スター・ウォーズ エピソード1/ファントム・メナス 1999 20 Fantasia ファンタジア 1941 21 The Godfather ゴッドファーザー 1972 22 Forrest Gump フォレスト・ガンプ/一期一会 1994 23 Mary Poppins メリー・ポピンズ 1964 24 The Lion King ライオン・キング 1994 25 Grease グリース 1978 26 Thunderball 007 サンダーボール作戦 1965 27 The Jungle Book ジャングル・ブック 1967 28 Sleeping Beauty 眠れる森の美女 1959 29 Shrek 2 シュレック2 2004 30 Ghostbusters ゴーストバスターズ 1984 31 Butch Cassidy and the Sundance Kid 明日に向って撃て! 1969 32 Love Story ある愛の詩 1970 33 Spider-Man スパイダーマン 2002 34 Independence Day インデペンデンス・デイ 1996 35 Home Alone ホーム・アローン 1990 36 Pinocchio ピノキオ 1940 37 Cleopatra クレオパトラ 1963 38 Beverly Hills Cop ビバリーヒルズ・コップ 1984 39 Goldfinger 007 ゴールドフィンガー 1964 40 Airport 大空港 1970 41 American Graffiti アメリカン・グラフィティ 1973 42 The Robe 聖衣 1953 43 Around the World in 80 Days 80日間世界一周 1956 44 Pirates of the Caribbean: Dead Man's Chest パイレーツ・オブ・カリビアン/デッドマンズ・チェスト 2006 45 Bambi バンビ 1942 46 Blazing Saddles ブレージングサドル 1974 47 Batman バットマン 1989 48 The Bells of St. Mary's 聖メリーの鐘 1945 49 The Lord of the Rings: The Return of the King ロード・オブ・ザ・リング/王の帰還 2003 50 The Towering Inferno タワーリング・インフェルノ 1974 51 Spider-Man 2 スパイダーマン2 2004 52 My Fair Lady マイ・フェア・レディ 1964 53 The Greatest Show on Earth 地上最大のショウ 1952 54 National Lampoon's Animal House アニマル・ハウス 1978 55 The Passion of the Christ パッション 2004 56 Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith スター・ウォーズ エピソード3/シスの復讐 2005 57 Back to the Future バック・トゥ・ザ・フューチャー 1985 58 The Lord of the Rings: The Two Towers ロード・オブ・ザ・リング/二つの塔 2002 59 The Sixth Sense シックス・センス 1999 60 Superman スーパーマン 1978 61 Tootsie トッツィー 1982 62 Smokey and the Bandit トランザム7000 1977 63 Finding Nemo ファインディング・ニモ 2003 64 West Side Story ウエスト・サイド物語 1961 65 Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone ハリー・ポッターと賢者の石 2001 66 Lady and the Tramp わんわん物語 1955 67 Close Encounters of the Third Kind 未知との遭遇 1977 68 Lawrence of Arabia アラビアのロレンス 1962 69 The Rocky Horror Picture Show ロッキー・ホラー・ショー 1975 70 Rocky ロッキー 1976 71 The Best Years of Our Lives 我等の生涯の最良の年 1946 72 The Poseidon Adventure ポセイドン・アドベンチャー 1972 73 The Lord of the Rings: The Fellowship of the Ring ロード・オブ・ザ・リング 2001 74 Twister ツイスター 1996 75 Men in Black メン・イン・ブラック 1997 76 The Bridge on the River Kwai 戦場にかける橋 1957 77 It's a Mad, Mad, Mad, Mad World おかしなおかしなおかしな世界 1963 78 Swiss Family Robinson スイスファミリーロビンソン 1960 79 One Flew Over the Cuckoo's Nest カッコーの巣の上で 1975 80 M.A.S.H. M★A★S★H マッシュ 1970 81 Indiana Jones and the Temple of Doom インディ・ジョーンズ/魔宮の伝説 1984 82 Star Wars Episode II: Attack of the Clones スター・ウォーズ エピソード2/クローンの攻撃 2002 83 Mrs. Doubtfire ミセス・ダウト 1993 84 Aladdin アラジン 1992 85 Ghost ゴースト/ニューヨークの幻 1990 86 Duel in the Sun 白昼の決闘 1946 87 Pirates of the Caribbean: The Curse of the Black Pearl パイレーツ・オブ・カリビアン/呪われた海賊たち 2003 88 House of Wax 肉の蝋人形 1953 89 Rear Window 裏窓 1954 90 The Lost World: Jurassic Park ロスト・ワールド/ジュラシック・パーク 1997 91 Indiana Jones and the Last Crusade インディ・ジョーンズ/最後の聖戦 1989 92 Terminator 2: Judgment Day ターミネーター2 1991 93 Sergeant York ヨーク軍曹 1941 94 How the Grinch Stole Christmas グリンチ 2000 95 Toy Story 2 トイ・ストーリー2 1999 96 Top Gun トップ・ガン 1986 97 Shrek シュレック 2001 98 The Matrix Reloaded マトリックス・リローデッド 2003 99 Crocodile Dundee クロコダイル・ダンディー 1986 100 The Four Horsemen of the Apocalypse 黙示録の四騎士 1921 インフレ無調整版(世界) 1 Titanic タイタニック 1997 2 The Lord of the Rings: The Return of the King ロード・オブ・ザ・リング/王の帰還 2003 3 Pirates of the Caribbean: Dead Man's Chest パイレーツ・オブ・カリビアン/デッドマンズ・チェスト 2006 4 Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone ハリー・ポッターと賢者の石 2001 5 The Lord of the Rings: The Two Towers ロード・オブ・ザ・リング/二つの塔 2002 6 Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace スター・ウォーズ エピソード1/ファントム・メナス 1999 7 Shrek 2 シュレック2 2004 8 Jurassic Park ジュラシック・パーク 1993 9 Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire ハリー・ポッターと炎のゴブレット 2005 10 Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets ハリー・ポッターと秘密の部屋 2002 11 The Lord of the Rings: The Fellowship of the Ring ロード・オブ・ザ・リング 2001 12 Finding Nemo ファインディング・ニモ 2003 13 Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith スター・ウォーズ エピソード3/シスの復讐 2005 14 Spider-Man スパイダーマン 2002 15 Independence Day インデペンデンス・デイ 1996 16 E.T. the Extra-Terrestrial E.T. 1982 17 Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban ハリー・ポッターとアズカバンの囚人 2004 18 The Lion King ライオン・キング 1994 19 Spider-Man 2 スパイダーマン2 2004 20 Star Wars Episode IV: A New Hope スター・ウォーズ エピソード4/新たなる希望 1977 21 The Da Vinci Code ダ・ヴィンチ・コード 2006 22 The Chronicles of Narnia: The Lion, the Witch and the Wardrobe ナルニア国物語/第1章:ライオンと魔女 2005 23 The Matrix Reloaded マトリックス・リローデッド 2003 24 Forrest Gump フォレスト・ガンプ/一期一会 1994 25 The Sixth Sense シックス・センス 1999 26 Pirates of the Caribbean: The Curse of the Black Pearl パイレーツ・オブ・カリビアン 呪われた海賊たち 2003 27 Star Wars Episode II: Attack of the Clones スター・ウォーズ エピソード2/クローンの攻撃 2002 28 Ice Age: The Meltdown アイス・エイジ2 2006 29 The Incredibles Mr.インクレディブル 2004 30 The Lost World: Jurassic Park ロスト・ワールド/ジュラシック・パーク 1997 31 The Passion of the Christ パッション 2004 32 War of the Worlds 宇宙戦争 2005 33 Men in Black メン・イン・ブラック 1997 34 Armageddon アルマゲドン 1998 35 King Kong キング・コング 2005 36 Mission: Impossible II ミッション:インポッシブル2 2000 37 The Day After Tomorrow デイ・アフター・トゥモロー 2004 38 Star Wars Episode V: The Empire Strikes Back スター・ウォーズ エピソード5/帝国の逆襲 1980 39 Madagascar マダガスカル 2005 40 Monsters, Inc. モンスターズ・インク 2001 41 Terminator 2: Judgment Day ターミネーター2 1991 42 Meet the Fockers ミート・ザ・ペアレンツ2 2004 43 Ghost ゴースト/ニューヨークの幻 1990 44 Aladdin アラジン 1992 45 Troy トロイ 2004 46 Twister ツイスター 1996 47 Toy Story 2 トイ・ストーリー2 1999 48 Bruce Almighty ブルース・オールマイティ 2003 49 Shrek シュレック 2001 50 Saving Private Ryan プライベート・ライアン 1998 51 Mr. & Mrs. Smith Mr.&Mrs. スミス 2005 52 Home Alone ホームアローン 1990 53 Star Wars Episode VI: Return of the Jedi スター・ウォーズ エピソード6/ジェダイの帰還 1983 54 Charlie and the Chocolate Factory チャーリーとチョコレート工場 2005 55 Indiana Jones and the Last Crusade インディ・ジョーンズ/最後の聖戦 1989 56 Jaws ジョーズ 1975 57 Pretty Woman プリティ・ウーマン 1990 58 The Matrix マトリックス 1999 59 Gladiator グラディエーター 2000 60 The Last Samurai ラストサムライ 2003 61 Mission: Impossible ミッション:インポッシブル 1996 62 Ocean's Eleven オーシャンズ11 2001 63 Pearl Harbor パール・ハーバー 2001 64 Tarzan ターザン 1999 65 Men in Black II メン・イン・ブラック2 2002 66 X-Men: The Last Stand X-MEN ファイナルディシジョン 2006 67 Mrs. Doubtfire ミセス・ダウト 1993 68 The Exorcist エクソシスト 1973 69 Terminator 3: Rise of the Machines ターミネーター3 2003 70 The Mummy Returns ハムナプトラ2/黄金のピラミッド 2001 71 Die Another Day 007 ダイ・アナザー・デイ 2002 72 Cast Away キャスト・アウェイ 2000 73 The Matrix Revolutions マトリックス・レボリューションズ 2003 74 Dances with Wolves ダンス・ウィズ・ウルブズ 1990 75 The Mummy ハムナプトラ/失われた砂漠の都 1999 76 Batman バットマン 1989 77 The Bodyguard ボディーガード 1992 78 Signs サイン 2002 79 X2: X-Men United X-メン 2003 80 Gone with the Wind 風と共に去りぬ 1939 81 Grease グリース 1978 82 Mission: Impossible III ミッション:インポッシブル3 2006 83 Robin Hood: Prince of Thieves ロビン・フッド/プリンス・オブ・ウェールズ 1991 84 Cars カーズ 2006 85 Raiders of the Lost Ark レイダース/失われたアーク《聖櫃》 1981 86 Ice Age アイス・エイジ 2002 87 Back to the Future バック・トゥ・ザ・フューチャー 1985 88 Godzilla GODZILLA 1998 89 True Lies トゥルーライズ 1994 90 Beauty and the Beast 美女と野獣 1991 91 What Women Want ハート・オブ・ウーマン 2000 92 Batman Begins バットマン・ビギンズ 2005 93 There's Something About Mary メリーに首ったけ 1998 94 The Fugitive 逃亡者 1993 95 Jurassic Park III ジュラシック・パークIII 2001 96 My Big Fat Greek Wedding マイ・ビッグ・ファット・ウェディング 2002 97 Hitch 最後の恋のはじめ方 2005 98 Notting Hill ノッティングヒルの恋人 1999 99 Shark Tale シャーク・テイル 2004 100 A Bug's Life バグズ・ライフ 1998 関連項目 * 映画 * 歴代映画興行成績 * 興行収入 外部リンク * Box Office Mojo de:Liste erfolgreicher Filme nach Einspielergebnis und Besucherzahlen en:List of highest-grossing films fa:لیست پرفروش‌ترین فیلم‌های تاریخ fi:Luettelo eniten tuottaneista elokuvista fr:Les plus gros succès du box-office mondial id:Daftar film dengan penghasilan kotor tertinggi it:Lista di film che hanno incassato di più nella storia del cinema nl:Lijst van succesvolste films no:Liste over mest innbringende filmer pl:Lista najbardziej dochodowych filmów ru:Список самых кассовых фильмов в мире sq:Lista e filmave më të suksesshëm sv:Lista över mest inkomstbringande spelfilmer th:อันดับภาพยนตร์ทั่วโลกที่ทำเงินได้มากที่สุดตลอดกาล zh:最高電影票房收入列表 さいこうこうきょうしゆうにゆうえいかのいちらん さいこうこうきょうしゆうにゆうえいかのいちらん